cambiando de vida
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: dos chicas, dos vidas diferentes, una excurcion, un cambio  en la vida de las dos ¿sera para bien o para mal?
1. conociendote

La historia comienza con dos chicas de dos lugares completamente diferentes, una llamada Alice Gehabich y otra Lena Reynolds, una reina de un pueblo y otra de vida de una chica normal, ambas alegres, una tímida pero con amigas, otra sociable pero restringida por los deberes de princesa. Ambas hartas de su vida normal, un viaje cambiara para bien… o para mal

La historia comienza en Tokio una chica de 17 años con pelos de color anaranjado y ojos color café que respondía al nombre de Alice Gehabich se despertaba para asistir al colegio.

Alice PROV

*Que bien iremos al pueblo de karamari* pensaba mientras me ponía la mochila en el hombro

Abuelo: Alice ya baja a desayunar

Yo: ya voy

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba como seria, la primera imagen en mi mete fue un castillo con torres altas.

Abuelo: estas emocionada

Yo: claro que si

Abuelo: espero que te diviertas

Alice: claro que si

Después de terminar de desayunar puse mis platos en el fregadero y se escucho el timbre que al abrir era runo

Runo: Alice vamos quiero llegar temprano

Alice: pero vamo0s con buen tiempo

Runo: lo se pero el camión se llenara de volada si llegamos tarde

Alice: bueno adiós abuelo

Abuelo: claro ten cuidado

Después salimos corriendo y al llegar vimos que todos nuestros amigos habían llegado menos dan

Sandy PROV (no me meteré esta vez, o eso es lo que creen)

Después de que todos ya habían llegado escogieron a su compañero de asiento y sus lugares, Alice y runo se habían sentado juntas y Shun y dan atrás de ellas

Dan: SI que bien vamos a un reino

Shun: sabes que luego tendremos que hacer un reporte dala cultura

Dan: QUE rayos

Después de tanto discutir, Shun lo ignoro y se inclino hacia delante

Shun: oye Alice tú si quieres ir

Alice: que yo… ehm… s-si

Shun: ¿eso lo tomo como un si?

Alice:*como quisiera poder hablar con el sin trabarme como detesto mi vida*

Dan: si es que le gustas

Runo: CALLATE

Después de que runo golpeara fuertemente a dan el camión se detuvo dejar ver un hermoso paisaje

Alice: es hermoso

**En otra parte**

Una chica o mejor dicho princesa estaba sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto, pero una voz desde su puerta hizo que dejara de hacer lo que hacia

Reina: Lena tienes que dar una demostración del pueblo

Lena: otra vez madre

Reina: si Lena es la responsabilidad de ser una princesa

Lena: bueno en donde están

Reina: están en la entrada del pueblo

Lena: *como detesto mi vida*

Lena Reynolds una chica de ojos café, cabello anaranjado, de 17 años de edad, dulce, amable y sociable

Lena: bueno voy para haya

**30 minutos después**

La princesa ya había donde su madre le había indicado y vio una multitud de adolecentes de su misma edad

Lena: buenos días yo soy la princesa Lena Reynolds y yo los guiare por el pueblo

En un momento Alice volteo a ver a la princesa y…

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: si estoy de vuelta**

**Kumi: si que bien**

**Sandy: espero que les haya gustado el principio espero pronto seguirlo ^^**

**Kumi: si eso esperamos, si les gusto este inicio dejen reviews**


	2. El cambio

**Sandy: bueno aquí sigo **

**Kumi: si quiero saber que pasa ^^**

**Sandy: bueno sigamos que tengo poco tiempo**

**Kumi: por que la prisa**

**Sandy: LA WWE**

**Kumi: ¬¬ bueno vamos al fic a y una cosa más MUCHAS gracias por los reviews**

En un momento Alice volteo a ver a la princesa y la princesa hizo lo mismo pero no podía creerlo eran idénticas pero no eran las únicas sorprendidas, eran todos miraban con los ojos mas grandes que platos pero volvieron a reaccionar después de unos minutos y la princesa mostro el pueblo

**Al final del recorrido**

Lena: muy bien esto a sido todo

Maestra: bueno gracias princesa pero tenemos que volver gracias por su hospitalidad

Lena: oh no se preocupe pero… no se pueden ir los caminos se han cerrado por la tormenta

¿?: pero el cielo esta asi

Lena: lo se pero últimamente han pasado climas extraños le pido que se queden un tiempo hasta que sea seguro

Maestra: bueno eso creo pero donde nos quedaremos lo bueno es que somos solamente 16

Lena: entonces no habrá problema si se quedan en el castillo

Maestra: pero no seria mucha molestia

Lena: claro que no

Maestra: bueno chicos sigan a la princesa

Todos siguieron a la princesa, aun estaban sorprendidas mirra, julie, runo, Alice y Lena no podían creer que se parecieran tanto

**En el castillo**

Todos compartían una habitación para cuatro alumnos, en este caso serian Alice, runo, julie y mirra y estas se encontraban hablando animadamente asta que se escucho tocar la puerta

Alice: pase

Lena: buenas noches

Runo: princesa Lena que hace aquí

Lena: por favor llámenme solamente Lena

Julie: bueno Lena que necesitas

Lena: lo siento es que como siempre estoy mostrando el pueblo, estoy encerrada en el castillo en mi tiempo libre necesitaba hablar con adolecentes por una vez en mi vida

Mirra: espera un momento eso significa que no eres tan relajada

Lena: para nada

Después de una larga charla Lena saco un tema muy interesante

Lena: oye Alice que te parecería si cambiáramos de vidas

Alice: que pero como es eso

Lena: mira fíjate ambas hartas de nuestras vidas, un cambio seria lo mejor no crees

Runo: o es mala idea pero como las volveríamos a cambiar

Mirra: pues en un fin de semana podrías decirle a tu abuelo que vas a la casa de runo y que te quedaras el fin de semana con ella y ahí es en donde las cambiamos

Julie: es grandioso

Alice: bueno pero cuanto duraría el cambio

Lena: no lo se dos semanas

Alice: eso suena bien pero las extrañaría mucho

Runo: vamos Alice será grandioso y solo seria un mes es para que intentes cosas nuevas

Alice: bueno solo por que tu lo dices

Lena: bien tenemos esta noche para aprender todo sobre nosotras

Comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos, eran muy parecidos como que a las dos les encantaban el verde, les gustaba la tranquilidad y la paz pero que de vez en cuando gustaban del ruido y el relajo pero sacaron un tema algo, algo [o yo que se mejor lean]

Lena: y Alice alguien en especial te gusta

Alice: si se llama Shun Kazami

Lena: espera dijiste Kazami

Alice: si por que

Lena: es que a mi me gusta un príncipe que se llama akeboshi Kazami, es alto, pelo negro y unos inconfundibles ojos ámbar

Todas no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Lena había descrito a Shun

Lena: ¿pasa algo?

Alice: que Shun es así

Lena: en serio mhm parece que tenemos los mismos gustos también en chicos aunque detesto a un chico que vino varias veces al castillo que se hace llamar el príncipe no se que von hertzen

Todas: Klaus

Lena: si así se llama ¿Cómo saben?

Alice: el me ha acosado

Lena: oh por dios y que paso

Alice: digamos que MI príncipe azul me salvo

Lena: Shun verdad

Alice: SI eso me pone feliz el se preocupa por mi

Runo: si ustedes hacen linda pareja

Julie: bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa

**En otra habitación**

En la habitación de a lado se encontraban Shun, dan, Barón y Ace quienes no tenían nada que hacer

Dan: saben esto es muy aburrido

Ace: (sarcasmo) no en serio, si no me dices no me doy cuenta eh

Dan: ¬¬ imbécil

Ace: lo dijo el cerdito

Barón: vamos chicos no peleen

Shun: si esto no tiene caso

Dan y Ace: esta bien

Como no tenían nada que hacer se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron las primeras en despertarse para hacer el cambio de Alice y Lena quienes, pues, no tenían mucho que cambiar solo la ropa

Runo: perfecto ahora si ya me confundí quien es mi mejor amiga

Alice: jajá que graciosa

Lena: aunque si que no nos distinguimos

Alice: si, espera un momento, no tienes alguna amiga con la que pueda estar

Lena: claro se llama Aerith quien volverá…

Aerith (afuera del cuarto): Lena donde estas

Lena: ahora (abriendo la puerta) ven Aerith te quiero presentar a unas nuevas amigas

Aerith: hola me llamo Aerith y soy la mejor amiga de…

Aerith se quedo con los ojos más grandes que platos cuando miro a Alice, era idéntica a su mejor amiga

Aerith gainsborough una chica peli Marrón, ojos azules y gran amiga o mejor dicho la mejor amiga de Lena

Aerith: ehm creo que necesito una explicación

Las chicas le explicaron el plan y sitio que era una mala idea pero siempre la apoyaba hasta en los mas locos momentos

Aerith: bien pero sabes que para mi es una mala idea pero es tu loca mente retorcida

Lena: gracias te debo una amiga eres la mejor

Aerith: lo se

Pero en eso se escucho que la maestra decía que ya debían volver

Maestra: bien chicas tenemos que volver y muchas gracias princesa Lena por su hospitalidad

La maestra hizo una reverencia hacia Alice pero ella no entendía pero se había acordado que tenia el vestido

Alice: a si claro para mi es un placer

Todas las chicas se retiraron excepto por runo quien no se quería alejarse de su mejor amiga

Alice: no te preocupes pronto nos volveremos a ver

Runo: bueno Aerith cuídame a mi amiga

Aerith: claro y tu a mi amiga

Runo: esta claro bueno nos vemos en dos semanas

La chica peli azul se salió y Alice se puso automáticamente triste a lo que Aerith se dio cuanta

Aerith: ovamos te presentare a un príncipe que vino a visitar a Lena que a ella le gusta pero como no esta tu lo recibirás a y conocerás a tu hermano

Alice: QUÉ, tengo hermano

Aerith: si el será el rey por ser mayor que Lena

Alice: ya entiendo bueno entonces vamos a ver a estos príncipes

Las dos princesas bajaron (Aerith también es princesa de un reino muy lejano peor se mudo a una casa mas cerca de Lena) y vieron a dos adolecente hablando

Alan [Sandy: kumi me obligo Kumi: pero yo que.. tu lo pusiste Sandy: BUENO SI FUI YO] al fin hermana al fin bajas

Alan Reynolds un chico alto de pelo negro, 19 años, ojos hermosos color café y una sonrisa que haría ruborizarse a cualquier chica (menos Lena y en este caso Alice)

Akeboshi: buenos días Lena

Akeboshi Kazami un chico alto, 17 años, pelo negro, ojos ámbar y una sonrisa la única que salía cuando Lena estaba

Alice: buenos días co-como están

Akeboshi: bien*ella no es Lena ella siempre es muy sociable y nunca agacha la cabeza además el brillo de sus ojos es diferente*

En Tokio

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sandy: espero que le haya gustado y par que no me maten me pongo a escribir en este preciso momento**

**Kumi: si yo la ayudare esperamos reviews eh XD**

**Sandy: ¿bueno? Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews cada reviews m da mas inspiración así que mientras mas reviews reciba les escribo un hermoso capitulo XD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	3. ¿un hermano?

**Sandy: bien me puse a escribir a la una de la mañana**

**Kumi: quien madruga dios lo ayuda**

**Sandy: si pero como yo seguía despierta empecé a escribir**

**Kumi: ¬¬ hay olvídalo solo pon el fic**

**Sandy: huy hoy estas de delicada bueno aquí lo pongo**

**En Tokio**

En Tokio se encontraban Lena, runo, julie, mirra, Shun, dan, Ace, Barón y Billy quienes estaban en el gran centro comercial

Dan: cuando dijeron centro comercial pensaba que comeríamos o ir al cine pero NO QUE CARGARIAMOS SUS BOLSAS

Runo: hay ya cállate nosotras no compramos mucho

Dan: si como no miranos

Lena: oh esta bien yo te ayudare dan estas como mula de carga

Dan: muchas gracias Alice

Lena no entendía por que la habían llamado Alice pero de golpe se acordó

Lena: claro para que son las amigas

Shun: Alice si quieres te ayudo

Lena: claro que no mira como estas tu yo me llevare esta además son mis bolsas (sonriendo)

Shun: esta bien *que pasa esta no es Alice, es amigable dulce, pero ese brillo que tiene en sus ojos es distinto*

El día termino y dan estaba gateando, Ace inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente por el cansancio, Barón tirado en el suelo, Billy igual que Barón y Shun un poco adolorido y todos fueron a sus casas, dan acompaño a runo, Ace a mirra, Billy a julie, Barón por su propio camino y Shun a Alice (perdón Lena)

Shun: oye Alice por que te noto distinta

Lena: mhm no lo se yo me siento bien

Shun: en serio es que te noto cambiada

Lena: será tu imaginación

Shun: bueno aquí es tu casa mañana nos vemos en el colegio ¿paso por ti?

Lena: eh no lo se tal vez venga runo

Shun: bueno luego me avisas

Lena: claro

Después Lena le beso la mejilla pero no era como las otras veces, esta no se sentía, como decirlo, mágico como todas las veces

Shun: *ella no es Alice*

Después Shun se dirigió a su casa y lo recibió su mama

Mama: Shun ya llegaste te tengo que decir algo importante

Shun: por favor no me digas que vienen los abuelos no me gusta el entrenamiento y la abuela hizo que subiera unos kilos mas con los que baje con el entrenamiento pero aun asi…

Mama: SHUN me dejas hablar

Shun: bueno de que me quieres hablar

Mama: se trata de tu hermano…

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**ESTA VEZ SERE MALA Y LES DEJARE EN LA DUDA XD MUAJAJAJA Y LO DEJE SUPER-MEGA-CORTO PARA QUE SE QUEDEN CON LA DUDA XD**

**Kumi: MHM QUE MALA**

**SANDY: HAY VAMOS POR UNA VEZ DEJAME SER MALA**

**Kumi: MEJOR LE SEGUIMOS MAÑANA**

**SANDY: ESTA BIEN**

**Kumi: DEJEN REVIEWS**

**SANDY: AMOR Y PAZ**

**Kumi: Y UNO MAS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. mas revelaciones y mas dudas

Mama: es sobre tu hermano

Shun: pero de que hablas yo no tengo hermanos

Mama: Shun si tienes, el se llama akeboshi Kazami y es tu gemelo

Shun: y como nunca lo conocí

Mama: pues cuando tu padre y yo nos separamos el se quedo con tu hermano y yo contigo

Shun: y el donde esta

Mama: el esta en un reino llamado hateka y es un príncipe

Shun: espera eso significa que también soy príncipe

Mama: si Shun

Shun: o ya veo, entonces después de todo tengo un hermano lejano que es un príncipe y entonces el va a ser rey

Mama: no, hay un hijo mayor

Shun: tengo otro hermano

Mama: no es que antes de que ustedes nacieran tu padre ya tenia un hijo que era de su sangre

Shun: entonces tengo un hermano y un medio

Mama: asi es

Shun: hoy han pasado cosas extrañas mejor me voy a acostar

Mama: esta bien pero no te enfadaste o algo

Shun: claro que no tu eres la mejor mama como me enojaría

Mama: vaya lo tomaste muy bien después de todo

Shun simplemente asintió y subió a su cuarto, en donde se puso a pensar que había pasado con Alice porque definitivamente esa chica no era el… amor de su vida

Shun:* quien es esta chica*

Se puso a pensar toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormido

**En karamari**

Aerith y Alice platicaban en la habitación de la princesa sobre sus vidas, sus gustos y sobre, pues, ellas mismas

Aerith: y que te pareció el príncipe

Alice: los dos eran muy guapos

Aerith: no le puedes decir eso a "tu" hermano

Alice: lo se pero aun así pienso que es guapo

Aerith: bueno y que piensas de akeboshi

Alice: es muy guapo me recuerda a…

Alice no termino por que sonó que tocaban la puerta y después se vio la cara de Alan

Alan: buenas noches señoritas que hacen

Alice: por que nos hablas así

Alan: solo bromeaba que hacen hermana y amiga

Aerith: hablando

Alan (sarcasmo): vaya que explicación

Aerith (siguiendo la corriente): verdad que si

Alice: jajá que graciosos

Alan: vaya hermanita pareces feliz

Alice: claro que lo estoy

Alan: que feliz estoy al fin volví a casa

Aerith: bueno y que tal si jugamos un juego de mesa como antes

Alan y Alice: claro

Aerith: bueno ya vuelvo

Aerith salió y dejo a Alice y a "su hermano" a solas

Alan: oye Lena todavía te gusta ese akeboshi

Alice: que pero que dices por que preguntas

Alan: vamos soy tu hermano y sabes que cuentas conmigo

Alice: bueno si

Alan: ja lo sabia soy míster genio

Alice: ¬¬

Alan: que quería decir eso desde hace tiempo

Alice: jajá

Aerith llego con un montón de cajas en lo brazos y empezaron a jugar, la mayoría ganaba Alan con lo que Aerith se enojaba por que ella siempre ganaba y Alice simplemente se reía de la escena

**En hateka**

Un chico peli negro caminaba en círculos pensando en la chica de largo cabello anaranjado

Rey: hijo puedo pasar

Akeboshi: claro padre que necesitas

Rey: tenemos que hablar sobre tu hermano

Akeboshi: akero, no se que te dijo de que hice

Rey: no hijo de tu otro hermano

Akeboshi: de que hablas yo solo tengo a mi medio hermano

Rey: claro que no tienes a un gemelo

Akeboshi: si como no padre eres tan gracioso

Rey: por que te mentiría en algo tan serio

Akeboshi: entonces lo que me dices s verdad

Rey: si Akeboshi, el se llama Shun Kazami y vive en Tokio con tu madre

Akeboshi: pero yo nunca los conocí

Rey: lo se por que cuando nos divorciamos ella se quedo con tu hermano

Akeboshi: ¿algún día lo conoceré?

Rey: es posible

Akeboshi: mhm

Rey: hijo espero que me entiendas algún día que fue difícil para nosotros dos

Akeboshi: claro que entiendo

Rey: ese es mi muchacho

Akeboshi: bueno padre mañana nos vemos me tengo que dormir

Rey: claro hijo te dejo buenas noches

Akeboshi: buenas noches

El príncipe de ojos ámbar no podía conciliar el sueño pues pensaba a la chica que vio en el castillo Reynolds era igual por fuera a su querida Lena pero era distinta por dentro, después de pensar tanto logro dormir

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: los dejo con la duda de cómo descubrirán quienes son, algún día los gemelos kazami se encontraran esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "cambiando de vida"**

**Kumi: te escuchaste como la tele**

**Sandy: que mas da dejen reviews XD**


	5. MAS hermanas y amigas

**Sandy: este es un capitulo especial**

**Kumi: por que**

**Sandy: lee y veras a y una cosa mas se que hubo confusión con los hermanos Kazami así que lo diré Shun tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Akeboshi y un medio hermano llamado akero pero Shun no conoce a alguno de los dos**

**Al día siguiente**

Alice dormía tranquilamente en el cuarto de la princesa hasta que llego Aerith a su habitación

Aerith: vamos dormilona tengo que hablar sobre tus hermanas

Alice (medio dormida): de que hablas

Aerith: si, Alice, tienes otras tres hermanas

Alice:*bostezo* y como se llaman

Aerith: una se llama Alice pero le dicen AL (alicelove001)[otra vez las autoras ^^], bumburny pero le dicen BB, y konan (konan-roia)

Alice: y donde están

Aerith: de viaje

Sandy (fuera del cuarto): Alan y tu hermana

Alan (fuera del cuarto): en su habitación

Alice: y esa

Aerith: es la novia de Alan

Alice: y es buena o mala

Aerith: es muy buena aunque a veces llega a ser agresiva

Sandy (entrando): hola chicas como están, ¿puedo pasar?

Sandy Li (el apellido es inventado XD) una chica de 18 años (esto igual) de pelo negro y corto

Aerith: claro

Sandy: mira Lena vez que querías conocer a mis hermanas

Aerith (susurrando): di que si

Alice: si

Sandy: pues las invite y ellas llegaran

Arisu: CUIDADO

Sandy: ahora

La puerta se callo y dejo ver a tres chicas

Sakari: o que te dije que no era nuestro castillo

Sakari Li (apellido inventado XD otra vez) una chica de 18 años(desde aquí ya saben que es inventado el apellido y la edad) de pelo negro y lacio con unos ojos marrones

Arisu: perdón fue mi culpa

Arisu Li una joven de 18 años con pelo (por decirlo así) enrulado color marrón al igual que sus ojos

Shion: creo que la próxima yo escojo como abrir la puerta

Shion Li una chica de 18 años con pelo enrulado color marrón al igual que sus ojos

Sandy: chicas saben que es el cuarto de Lena LA CHICA QUE ESTA AQUÍ

Las tres: lo sentimos

Alice: no se preocupen

Sandy: bueno Lena ellas son mis hermanas Sakari

Sakari: hola

Sandy: Arisu

Arisu: que tal

Sandy: y Shion

Shion: como estas

Sandy: ¿saben que tiraron su puerta?

Arisu: si eso fue mi culpa n.ñ

Alice: entonces ustedes cuatro son hermanas

Shion: eso es correcto amiga, somos princesas del reino dakreko

AL, BB y konan: SORPRESA HERMANA

Alice "AL" Reynolds una chica de 18 años con el pelo café (me la imagino como Alice pero esta vez se lo pondre café para que no haya confusión)y ojos del mismo color

Konan Reynolds una joven de 18 años con el cabello azul fuete (como no se de que color tenga el cabello la pondré como konan la de Naruto shippuden) y ojos café

Bumburny "BB" Reynolds una joven de 18 años con cabello café (como me la imagine asi) y ojos del mismo color

Konan: que hacen aquí amigas

Sakari: de visita

AL: que bien las amigas juntas otra vez

Alan (llegando exaltado): QUE COMO CUANDO PORQUE QUIEN que le paso a la puerta

Aerith: vaya que eres lento

Todas:*riendo*

Alan: ¬¬ me voy

Sandy: vamos no te enojes amor [déjenme soñar T.T]

Alan: solo por que tú lo dices

Sandy: que tal si vamos al cine todos con sus novios

Todas: SI

Alice: esperen y yo

Arisu: que tal si invitamos a Akeboshi (mirada picara)

Alice: pero de que hablas (ruborizada)

AL: sabes de que hablamos hermanita

Alice: bueno tal vez un poco *aunque el en realidad no es el amor de mi vida*

Konan: jajá bien yo lo llamo (retirándose)

Konan se retiro y dejo a todas sus amigas, sus hermanas y su hermano pero después de un rato ella volvió

Konan: el no podrá venir esta muy ocupado en su castillo

BB: mhm bueno que eso no nos detenga VAMOS

Todos: VAMOS

Toda la bolita de adolecentes salió rumbo al cine

**En Tokio **

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Kumi: otra vez pondrás a las autoras**

**Sandy: si que no acabas de leer**

**Kumi: que más da**

**Dan: oye y por que no eh salido**

**Sandy: claro que si saliste al principio**

**Dan: ¬¬**

**Sandy: bueno tal vez en el próximo cap. ayudaras a Shun**

**Dan: bueno pera ya rugiste amiga**

**Sandy: si ya vete**

**Dan: espera se me olvido algo**

**Kumi: que cosa**

**Dan: DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Kumi: oye yo digo eso DEJEN REVIEWS**


	6. otra PRIMA y alguien desconocido

**Sandy: creo que debería hablar sobre Lena no creen**

**Lena: tú crees**

**Sandy: o tu ushcale para poder empezar a escribir**

**Lena: okay ¬¬ a y gracias por los reviews XD**

**En Tokio **

Una chica peli naranja estaba recorriendo el hermoso parque que estaba frente a su supuesta casa en eso vio a el joven que se parecía tanto al amor de si vida

Lena: Shun hola que haces aquí

Shun: a hola Alice solo vine a dar una vuelta

Lena: que bien ¿te puedo acompañar?

Shun: ¿eh? Ah claro

Lena: en que pensabas

Shun: de que hablas

Lena: estas muy pensativo

Shun: a es que pensaba de algo familiar por que no se puede llamar problema

Lena: y que es

Shun: bueno pero solo si tu me contestas algo

Lena: claro

Shun: donde esta Alice

Lena: d-de que hablas

Shun: yo se que tu no ere mi… que no eres Alice

Lena: bueno si te digo si me prometes que no dirás nada

Shun: lo prometo

Lena le conto todo el plan y Shun cada vez se ponía mas sorprendido

Shun: vamos a ver hace 3 días tu y Alice cambiaron de vidas fingiendo una ser la otra, ósea que tu eres la princesa Lena

Lena: eso es correcto pero yo me pregunto como sabes que yo no era Alice

Shun: por los ojos

Lena: ¿?

Shun: tal vez no lo sabes pero yo amo a Alice desde que la conocí

Lena: si eso ya lo sabia pero sigo sin entender ¿los ojos?

Shun: mira cuando amas a una persona aunque sean iguales en este, caso tú y Alice, el brillo de tus ojos es diferente

Lena: a ya entendí debes amarla (poniéndose triste)

Shun: que te pasa

Lena: es que yo amo a un chico que se llama Akeboshi pero no creo que sienta lo mismo

Shun: espera que nombre dijiste

Lena: Akeboshi es el príncipe de un reino que se llama hateka

Shun: espera ese es mi hermano gemelo es en lo que estaba pensando

Lena: en serio, mhm debo admitir que son muy guapos

Shun: gracias *ruborizado* al igual que tu y Alice son una chicas hermosas

Lena: gracias *sonriendo* y piensas ir a buscarlo

Shun: no lo se que te parece cuando tu y Alice cambien ya de una vez voy

Lena: claro por mi esta bien

**Con Alice y las chicas y chico**

La película había terminado y todos estaban regresando al castillo

Sandy: oigan se acuerdan de Azusa

Todas (menos Alice): si

Sakari: como olvidarla por lo que hizo

**Flash back**

Sakari: oye Azusa este sándwich esta podrido

Azusa (tomando el sándwich): mmm X.X si esta podrido guaaaaaac

Sakari: gracias (alejándose)

**Fin flash back**

Shion: o como cuando me ayudo con una trampa de oso

**Flash back**

Shion: oye Azusa esta trampa de osos sirve

Azusa: (poniendo el pie): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA si Shion si sirve

Shion: gracias

Azusa: que hago si viene el oso

**Fin flash back**

Arisu: o como cuando vio si era un eclipse afuera

**Flash back**

Arisu: oye Azusa eso es un eclipse

Azusa: (saliendo) AAAAAAAAAAAAA mis ojos si Arisu es un eclipse

Arisu: gracias

**Fin flash back**

Sakari: bueno que te dijo

Sandy: pues me mando un mensaje y dice que vendrá oigan no creen que ya deberían de dejar de hacerle eso

Sakari, Arisu y Shion: si (agachando la cabeza)

BB: cuando viene

Cuando Shion termino de decir esto se escucho un estallido BUMM

Sandy: ahora

Después de que la niebla se dispersara apareció una chica

Azusa: HOLA *tose*

Azusa Li una prima cercana (casi como hermana) a Sakari, Shion, Arisu y Sandy, esta es una joven de 18 años de pelo negro y ojos café (me la imagino así)

Sandy: ¿Por qué mi familia tiene obsesión con las explosiones?

Azusa: era para dar una gran impresión

Arisu: creo que lo que nos diste fue un susto

Konan: segura que estas bien

Shion: see ella resiste todo

Azusa: eso es verdad

AL: bueno que vamos a hacer

Arisu: vamos a comer *tocándose la panza*

A todos les salieron una gota tipo anime ante el comentario de la peli café

Alice:*jajá es como dan*

Todos se metieron y empezaron a comer pero una personita camia mas que los demás (ustedes sabrán personita que se parece a dan que Alice ACABA DE DECIR)

**En Tokio **

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de runo pero en un momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un par de desconocidos

Runo: perdón pero quienes son ustedes

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: quiero helado**

**Dan: yo también**

**Sandy: voy a la nevería**

**Dan: yo voy**

**Sandy: claro si tú pagas**

**Dan: ¬¬ esta bien ^^**

**Kumi: se parecen tanto a veces bueno dejen reviews XD**


	7. ¿quien es ella? no se de su pasado

**Sandy: que pondré**

**Dan: OYE en el capitulo pasado no me pusiste **

**Sandy: a chilletas en este te pongo**

**Dan: SIIIIIIII**

**Sandy: ¬¬ mejor comencemos **

**En Tokio**

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de runo pero en un momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un par de desconocidos con una capa que cubría sus rostros

Runo: perdón pero quienes son ustedes

¿?: Somos monjes

Shun: aja si ya quienes son

¿?: SOY JAKE

¿?: Y yo Ren

Lena (susurrando a runo): y quienes son estos

Runo: na no te preocupes son unos amigos

Lena: a esta bien

**En karamari**

Todos estaban en la gran sala disfrutando unos ricos helados, aunque Arisu ya llevaba otros dos

Alice: *para ser igual a dan debe ser presumida lo que no es*

Sandy: oye Azusa cuando dijiste que venia tu hermana

Azusa: a me dijo que terminaba de afilar sus katanas y venia

Alice: de quien están hablando

Shion: a si es la hermana de Arisu y es nuestra prima y se llama Ana

Después se escucho una explosión

Sandy: EN SERIO OTRA VEZ

Después apareció una chica

Ana: ¡HOLA PRIMAS, HERMANA, NOVIO DE MI PRIMA Y CHICAS DESCONICIDAS!

Ana Li una chica de 18 años de pelo largo y negro con unos ojos café (de verdad es inventado XD si esta mal me pueden decir XD)

Todos: HOLA

Sandy: prima dime que explotaste

Ana: ehm… bueno yo… espera no me has presentado a tus amigas

Sakari: si ellas son Lena y Aerith

Sandy: bueno ahora dime que fue eso

Ana: pues veras tenia una gran piedra y pues…

Alan: espera que tipo de roca era

Ana: una grande

Alan: a menos mal

Sandy: de que hablas

Alan: hay una piedra que en realidad es una gema y es muy valiosa

Aerith: A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O

Alan: que traes en contra mía eh yo que te he hecho

Aerith: no lo se es divertido molestarte

Alan: ¬¬

**En Tokio **

Todos estaba juntos en el restaurante hablando de los viejos tiempos por lo que Lena se aparto un poco para que no le preguntaran o esas cosas a lo que Shun se dio cuenta

Shun: que tienes "Alice"

Lena: que ah nada es que como hablan de su pasado pues no puedo estar ahí

Shun: entiendo pero. . .

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica y una desconocida

Runo: ahora que quieres fabia

Fabia: lo que me pertenece si lo que implica quitar a Alice del camino

Julie: pero que según tu te pertenece

Fabia: ash hasta casi se los tengo que deletrear SHUN

Mirra: si como no bruja de pelos azules mejor lárgate

Fabia: si no quiero no me voy

Todas se empezaron a abalanzar sobre ella pero se logro quitar y se puso junto a Lena a quien la sostuvo haciéndole casi como una llave

Fabia: si no quieres que te rompa los huesos aléjate de Shun

Lena (sonriendo maléficamente): es lo que tú crees

Lena se libro de la llave fácilmente y le empezó a golpear a fabia como ella practicaba luchas con su hermano casi siempre pero hubo un trato que hicieron para no pelear, después de dejar a fabia tirada en el suelo miro a sus amigos quienes no podían crees lo que veían ni siquiera las chicas aunque sabia que era Lena nunca habían visto a fabia inconsciente

Dan: Alice donde aprendiste eso

Ace: tienes que enseñarme

Barón: vaya Alice parece que escondías algo

Lena: ¿eh? A si es que siempre se debe de estar preparada

Todos empezaron a reír al mirar a fabia inconsciente a excepción por Ren quien sentía un poco (solo un poco) de lastima pero nadie se dio cuenta solo Lena se fijo

Lena: que tienes… *como se llama ¡a si! Ren* Ren

Ren: no nada estoy bien Alice por que preguntas

Lena: por que no ríes

Ren: es que no soy muy expresable

Lena: ya veo pero una risa no hace daño

Ren: si lo se mama

Lena: jajá OYE bueno al menos si eso te hace reír esta bien *sonriendo*

Ren: que gran amiga eres Alice

Lena: see lo se

**8 días después en Tokio**

(me da flojera escribir todos los días XD)

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: lo se lo se es corto pero era para no retrasarme XD espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Dan: y Kumi**

**Sandy: a la envié a un lugar mejor**

**Dan: LA MATASTE*sale corriendo***

**Shun: que le dijiste**

**Sandy: que envié a Kumi a un lugar mejor**

**Shun: ENTONCES LA MATASTE**

**Sandy: Shun cuando dije eso significa que Kumi esta de vacaciones en una playa**

**Shun: a menos mal**

**Sandy: dan debe aprender a escuchar**

**Runo: tú crees**

**Sandy: bueno ya que DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Dan(a lo lejos): SANDY ES UNA HASSASSINS**

**Sandy: eso es cierto ^^ **

**Shun y runo: O.O**

**Sandy: pero aun no eh matado a nadie ¬¬**

**Shun y runo: fiuu**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	8. ¿como le confieso mis sentimientos?

**Ka: hola como están**

**Sandy: quien rayos eres**

**Ka: soy amigo de Kumi**

**Sandy: ash y yo pensé que me había librado**

**Ka: creo que te equivocaste**

**Sandy: espera no será que te gusta Kumi*mirada picara***

**Ka:*ruborizado*: claro que no mejor escribe el fic**

**Sandy: si como digas**

**8 días después en Tokio en el restaurante**

(Me da flojera escribir todos los días XD solo piensen que no paso nada interesante mas que dan se callo en popo de elefante en el zoológico)

Todas las chicas se habían reunido en el restaurante para pasar el poco tiempo que les quedaba con la princesa

Lena: si solo faltan 2 días para volver a mi casa, bueno pero por otra parte no quiero regresar los extrañaría

Runo: si nosotras a ti

Mirra: te extrañaremos

Julie: BUAAAAAA NO TE VAYAS

Runo: cálmate julie me duele la cabeza

Julie: ash tu y tus quejas de siempre marimacho

Runo*fastidiada*: y tu siempre de coqueta

Julie: no soy coqueta tengo mi encanto sobre los chicos

Lena: chicas no peleen por favor

Runo: igual como lo hace Alice

Julie: si es cierto

Después de hablar un rato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a 3 chicos quienes eran Shun, Ren y dan

Ren: Alice tengo que hablar contigo

Lena: ¿eh? Yo por que

Ren: por favor

Lena: esta bien

Ambos chicos salieron dejando a dan, Shun, mirra, runo y julie quienes centraban la mirada en el pelinegro quien estaba tranquilo lo cual sorprendió a sus amigos

Shun: por que me miran

Runo: no estas celoso

Shun: por que lo estaría

Mirra: Ren te puede bajar a Alice

Shun: ella no es Alice

Dan: como de que no estas ciego o que

Las chicas se miraron entre si y llegaron a la conclusión de que Shun ya sabia

Julie: como supiste

Shun: que cosa

Runo: que no es Alice

Dan: ella es Alice

Shun: desde siempre

Mirra: ¿ella te dijo?

Shun: no

Dan: DE QUE HABLAN

Runo: y como supiste

Shun: por sus ojos

Dan: PERO ALGUIEN EXPLIQUEME QUE PASO

Runo: o tu cállate cara de popo, ¿Cómo que los ojos?

Shun: yo amo a Alice y por sus ojos la reconozco como sea

Julie (voz y mirada picara): alguien esta enamorado

Shun (ruborizado): si que no lo acabo de decir

Mirra: que lindo se verían ustedes dos juntos

Dan: ahora que ya dijeron todo me explicarían algo

Shun: si que cara de popo no entiende

Todos rieron menos dan y después le explicaron mientras que con Lena y Ren

Ren: Alice ayúdame no se que hacer

Lena: pero en que

Ren: hasta ahora descubrí un nuevo sentimiento

Lena: el que es…

Ren: estoy enamorado

Lena: awwwww espera pero de quien

Ren: de fabia (agachando la cabeza)

Lena: ELLA (alterada)

Ren: lo se ella es mala y todo pero puede cambiar *o eso creo*

Lena (calmada): esta bien pero por que no le dices

Ren: en eso necesito ayuda ¿Cómo le puedo decir?

Lena: mhm (pensando) que tal en un ramo de rosas rojas le pones una nota con tus sentimientos y le cantas

Ren: eso es perfecto pero… que canción

Lena: ehm que tal la de gracias a ti de wisin y yandel

Ren: que bien esa será

Lena: que tal si volvemos adentro

Ren: esta bien

Lena: espero que te ayude y prometo que si se hace tu novia que es lo mas posible que no intento matarla solo si me hace algo

Ren: jaja que graciosa

Lena: que es la verdad

**En karamari**

Alice caminaba por los largos pasillos de el castillo hasta que encontró a su supuesta mejor amiga que ya se habia hecho una de sus mas grandes amigas

Aerith: Alice te buscan

Alice: ¿quien?

Aerith: tu hermano

Alice: gracias sabes donde esta

Aerith: si el esta en la sala

Alice: muchas gracias

Alice se dirigió directamente a la sala como le había indicado su amiga y ahí lo encontró recostado en el sofá mirando la televisión

Alice: me buscabas

Alan: ¿eh? A hola hermanita quería que hiciéramos algo como en los viejos tiempos

Alice: como que

Alan: como esto

Alan tomo a Alice y le empezó a hacer llaves de lucha (como Aerith pensaba que tarde o temprano pasaría le enseño a luchar y librarse de el) pero en eso momento sonó que tocaban el gran portón del gran castillo

Mayordomo: joven Lena la busca el príncipe Akeboshi

Alan (mirada picara): alguien tiene novio alguien tiene novio

Alice: ya párale

Alan: ta bien

Después apareció un pelinegro de ojos ámbar quien detrás del de repente apareció Aerith pero esta se escondió de inmediato por ver quien estaba

Alice: hola

Con el tiempo Alice ya había adoptado varios rasgos de la actitud de la princesa, claro no olvidando su amabilidad y su cariño hacia los demás

Akeboshi: hola

Alice: que pasa

Akeboshi: ¿podemos hablar en el jardín?

Alice (extrañada): claro

Ambos adolecentes seguidos por una peli café de ojos azules se dirigieron al gran jardín del castillo

Alice: ahora si que pasa

Akeboshi: que le paso a mi Lena [si se dieron cuenta este si dijo "mi Lena"]

Alice: de que hablas

Akeboshi: tú eres una chica que simplemente te pareces en todo menos los ojos

Aerith (tras un árbol): chin nos descubrió

Alice: pero como lo descubriste

Akeboshi: el brillo de tus ojos cambia toda la persona que eres, yo se que mucha gente piense que eres Lena pero yo no por que la amo

Alice: bueno después de todo alguien supo que no era ella por el amor que sientes (poniéndose triste)

Akeboshi: que tienes a por cierto como te llamas

Alice: bueno me llamo Alice Gehabich y me puse así por que yo amo a un chico pero de seguro no siente lo mismo

Akeboshi: ya veo y como se llama

Alice: Shun, Shun Kazami

Akeboshi: QUEEEE ESE ES MI HERMANO GEMELO

Alice: veo por el parecido pero por que Shun nunca te menciono

Akeboshi: aaa es que cuando nacimos nos separaron por que nuestros padres se separaron

Alice: perdón no debí preguntar

Akeboshi: esta bien pero como alguien no se enamorara de ti si eres hermosa, claro mi corazón le pertenece a Lena pero tu eres muy linda

Alice (ruborizada): gracias y tu eres muy guapo

Akeboshi: lo se a perdón gracias

Alice: jajá que gracioso

Akeboshi: bueno ya es tarde será mejor que duermas

Alice: esta bien espero que cuando me vaya, volverte a ver algún día

Ambos se retiraron, Akeboshi salió en dirección hacia su castillo y Alice volvió con su hermano quien se sintió rara por no estar interrogada por Aerith quien había escuchado todo como normalmente estaba acostumbrada ser interrogada por runo y julie, pero Aerith era en una que otra cosa diferente de sus amigas, al llegar a la sala vio a su hermano como en la posición que estaba hace unos momentos, acostado viendo la tele

Alan (mirada picara): y de que hablaron

Alice: de nada

Alan: entonces no tienes novio

Alice: claro que no

Alan: (decepcionado) ha y que pensaba que mi hermana ya tenía novio

Alice: calma pronto lo tendré

Alan: bueno pero quiero pedirte ayuda (ruborizado)

Alice: que pasa

Alan: como le puedo pedir matrimonio a mi novia

Alice: QUE

Alan: es que pronto sere rey y necesito mi reina

Alice: buno vamos a ver, cual es su flor favorita

Alan: le encantan todas

Alice: bueno y su color favorito

Alan: rosa, morado y azul

Alice: que tal si le das un ramo con muchas flores diferente de esos colores o de muchos

Alan: perfecto gracias hermana

Alice: por nada hermano, oye espera sabes como se llaman los novios de sus hermanas y sus primas

Alan: si pero por que el interés

Alice: nada más dime

Alan: a ver de Sakari se llama itachi, de Arisu ikuto, de Shion Sasuke, de Azusa gray y de Ana Edward

Alice: ya veo y de mis hermanas

Alan: ¬¬ de AL sasori [perdón es que en tu perfil no encontré personajes favoritos :P]. de BB neji [lo mismo] y de konan nagato o su apodo pain [Naruto XD]

Alice: gracias hermano era por pura curiosidad buenas noches

Alan: buenas noches niña rara que según es mi hermana, naa como crees solo bromeo buenas noches mocosa

Alice: buenas noches payaso

**CONTIUNUARA. . .**

**Ka: Sandy por que no les dices por que les pusiste novios**

**Sandy: bueno para que no vean que yo soy la única que tengo novio, hablando de esto y tu novia Kumi**

**Ka: de que hablas *RUBORIZADO***

**Shun: ehm Ka debes decirle la verdad o sino te asesina con su espada**

**Ka: si ya la amo felices**

**Sandy: vaya mas fácil que lo normal bueno en el próximo capitulo vuelve Kumi así que le dirás lo que sientes**

**Shun: hazlo si quieres quedarte con tu vida**

**Ka: O.O**

**Shun: ya se traumo así que lo sire yo DEJEN REVIEWS XD**


	9. el ultimo dia CONFECIONES

**Kumi: YA REGRESE**

**Sandy: Ka no le tenías algo que decir a Kumi (mirada picara)**

**Ka: eh si, Kumi yo te quería decir que…**

**Sandy: espera, espera, espera CHICOS SAQUEN SUS CAMARAS**

**Kumi: no exageras**

**Sandy: no ahora dilo Ka**

**Ka: yo te quería decir… bueno yo te quería decir**

**Sandy: YA DALE**

**Ka: TE AMO KUMI**

**Kumi: O.O**

**Todos: DI QUE SI**

**Kumi: yo también te amo**

**Ka: O.O**

**Sandy: si mucho amor mucho amor AL FIC**

**Kumi y Ka: ¬¬**

Era el último día en el que las dos peli naranjas se quedarían en la vida de la otra

**En Tokio **

Todas las chicas platicaban lo que había pasado las dos semanas en las que Lena se había quedado, todas ellas ya eran las mejores amigas pero en un momento se abrió la puerta como la ultima vez dejando ver a los mismos muchachos: Ren, Shun y dan

Ren: Alice ya vamos

Lena: claro

Dan: a donde van

El castaño fue ignorado por que la peli naranja y el moreno ya habían salido por la puerta dirigiéndose a la casa de la peli azul

Lena: bien ya tienes el ramo, la música pero te quiero hacer una pregunta

Ren: cual

Lena: QUE LE VISTE

Ren: pues si buscas en el fondo de ella sabrás que es buena

Lena: MUUUY en el fondo

Ren: jajá que graciosita eh mejor comencemos

Lena: como digas tu me dices ya

Ren: aja

Al llegar a la casa de fabia [XP] el lanzo una piedra a la ventana de fabia y dejo ver que abrían poco a poco las cortinas

Ren: AHORA

Lena: huy ya voy pero no te enojes

Ren: perdón

Gracias a ti – wisin y yandel

W con Yandel

Hemos reído

Hemos llorado

Hemos pasado muchos momentos hermosos de nuestras vidas

(la revolución)

Gracias por estar aquí

Eres especial

Yo sólo quiero que escuches esta canción

Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste

He caído y tú me levantaste

Una mujer con determinación (gracias)

A mi vida le dio dirección (W Yandel)

Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste

He caído y tú me levantaste

Una mujer con determinación (aha!)

A mi vida le dio dirección (Yandel)

Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz

Cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir

Y es que gracias a ti (gracias)

Hoy puedo ser feliz

Cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir

(Princesa)

Una sonrisa (por favor)

Sacerdotisa,

Eres mi reina, mi todo

Mi princesa sumisa

Me plancha la camisa pa' que la acompañe a la misa

Siempre con una risa

Mami chula mi dulce brisa

Y antes era malo

Hoy quiero ser bueno

Consciente de que a veces yo me desenfreno

Cuando me toca y me habla me tranquilizo y me freno

Que no se hable más

Ella es la dueña de mi terreno

Gracias a ti

Hoy soy feliz

Cuando llegaste

Aprendí a vivir

Y es que gracias a ti

Hoy puedo ser feliz

Cuando llegaste

Aprendí a vivir

(Cierra tus ojos y piensa algo)

Un homenaje

Mi mami tiene coraje

Cambió de mí lo salvaje

Ella tiene el brebaje

Que me pone mal (tú lo sabe')

Y empiezo a temblar

Y empiezo a viajar

Y no quiero aterrizar

Tremenda amante

Que tal sin ella agonizante

Lo que siente mi corazón

Por ella es gigante

Dame un shock al corazón

De pasión fulminante

Ven conmigo

Y de la cara no me quites el guante

Agradecido, y sí lo sé, que te he faltado a el respeto

Gracias por todavía seguir aquí

Gracias por ser parte de mi vida

Sabes que eres muy especial

W Yandel Víctor el nazi Nezti el profesor Gómez

Princesa

Presta mucha atención

Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste

He caído y tú me levantaste (gracias)

Una mujer con determinación

A mi vida le dio dirección

Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste

He caído y tú me levantaste

Una mujer con determinación

A mi vida le dio dirección

Gracias a ti

Hoy soy feliz

Cuando llegaste

Aprendí a vivir

Y es que gracias a ti

Hoy puedo ser feliz

Cuando llegaste

Aprendí a vivir.

A fabia solo se le vio caer una lágrima por su rostro pero después se le figuro una sonrisa, de un momento a otro apareció abajo por que había bajado las escaleras como rayo y se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Ren

Ren: si no entendiste el mensaje te amo

Fabia: claro que lo entendí

Ren: entonces quieres ser mi novia

Faba: SII

Después se bajo de Ren y lo beso involuntariamente

Lena: awww que lindo

Fabia: perdón Alice por todo lo que te eh hecho

Lena: ah yo no soy Alice

Ren y fabia: que

Lena: soy la princesa Lena ^^

Ren y fabia: O.O

Lena: si Alice y yo cambiamos de lugar XD

Ren y fabia: O.O

**En karamari**

Alice y Aerith se encontraban hablando de cómo se la habían pasado

Alice: oye Aerith crees que le debería decirle a Alan que no soy su hermana

Aerith: tal vez seria buena idea

Después tocaron la puerta y se dejo ver la cara de Alan

Alan: que hay que hubo

Aerith: ¬¬

Alan: amargada mejor amiga de mi hermana

Alice: no soy tu hermana

Alan: aja di como digas

Aerith: dice la verdad

Alan: y donde esta mi hermana

Alice: en Tokio

Alan: mhm si se parecen

Aerith: parece que lo tomaste bien

Alan: pues si confió que mi hermanita esta bien allá y sabe lo que hace

Luego volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta vez era Sandy

Sandy: hola Alan y chicas ¿para que me llamaste?

Alan (ruborizado): ehm bueno que tal si vamos a la sala ¿vinieron tus hermanas?

Sandy: que lindo te vez ruborizado a y si vinieron con sus novios

Alan:*perfecto entre mas mejor*

Alice: bien bajemos ^^

Los cuatro bajaron y vieron a todos ahí Sakari de la mano con itachi, Arisu recargada en el hombro de ikuto, Shion abrazada por Sasuke, Azusa y gray igual que Shion y Sasuke, Ana y Edward agarrados de la mano, al recargada en sasori, neji recargado en BB y konan agarrada de la mano de pain(o nagato XD)

Alan: bien ahora que todos están aquí Sandy te quiero preguntar algo (arrodillándose)

Sandy (nerviosa): que pasa

Alan: te casarias conmigo

Todas: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos: auch

Alan tenia la cajita con el anillo en una mano y en la otra un ramo de hermosas flores de muchos colores

Alan: si aceptas me harías el hombre mas feliz de la vida

Sandy: ACEPTO

Todas las chicas volvieron a gritar dejando sordos a los muchachos, al levantarse Alan Sandy se abalanzo sobre casi tirándolo

Sandy: te amo

Alan: igual que yo

Alice (poniéndose triste): *suspiro*

Shion se dio cuenta de la acción de la peli naranja a lo que se acerco a ella

Shion: que tienes Lena

Alice: no soy Lena me llamo Alice Gehabich Lena y yo cambiamos de lugar

Shion: O.O

Alice: si esa expresión tienen todos

Shion: perdón pero nunca lo pensé

Alice: ^^ bueno estoy triste por que mañana me voy

Shion: ya veo pues mañana vendré a despedirme de ti

Alice: gracias Shion

Shion: de nada… Alice

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: creo que otros dos capítulos más se acaban **

**Kumi: NOOOO**

**Sandy: perdón si es corto y si me tarde XD**

**Ka: dejen reviews**

**Kumi: o sino no lo seguimos**

**Sandy: eso**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	10. el cambio del cambio

Al día siguiente

Era sábado y era el día del cambio de las dos chicas y cuando los gemelos se conocerían, por una parte todos estaban deprimidos por que ya no verían a la chica que con que vivieron dos semanas pero por otro lado feliz por su amiga, todo los cercanos a las chicas ya se habían enterado del gran secreto

Runo: Lena te vamos a extrañar

Todos: sii

Lena: y yo a ustedes, ustedes ya son parte de mi vida

Ace: bueno pero nos vendrás a visitar ¿cierto?

Lena: claro que si

**En karamari**

La chica que respondía al nombre de Alice se estaba despidiendo de sus nuevos amigos

Alice: ay no me quiero ir los extrañaría mucho

Aerith: no te preocupes pronto nos visitaras o al revés

Alice: eso espero y gracias

Sandy: gracias por que

Alice: me enseñaron muchas cosas

Sakari: Alice también te tenemos que agradecer

Alice: por que

Arisu: no hay razón solo gracias

Akeboshi: gracias

Momentos después se escucho la puerta que la tocaban y aparecieron un gran grupo de adolecentes

Lena: bien creo que esta es la despedida

Alice: como crees este es un simple hasta luego

Runo: sii por que pronto nos volveremos a ver

Lena: cierto

Mientras todos se despedían ciertos pelinegro se buscaban entre si hasta que se encontraron

Akeboshi: tú debes ser Shun, Shun Kazami

Shun: y tu Akeboshi ¿cierto?

Akeboshi: estas en lo correcto

Alice y Lena se dieron cuenta y se apartaron un poco por que los demás se presentaban y esas cosas

Lena: creo que ya se conocieron

Shun: pues si

Alice y Lena: estaban en lo cierto

Shun y Akeboshi: en que

Lena: lo del brillo

Alice: en los ojos

Shun: en serio y como se que saben quien soy yo

En eso las dos peli naranjas se acercaron al chico de quienes en verdad los aman y les dieron un dulce beso

Lena: eso lo prueba

Shun y Akeboshi: si

Alice: Shun te amo

Lena: te amo Akeboshi

Shun y Akeboshi: yo también

Después todos en definitiva se despidieron y volvieron a sus verdaderos hogares pero no fue la última vez que se vieron, todos los fines de semanas, Shun y Alice eran novios al igual que Lena y Akeboshi. El tiempo paso todos ya tenían hijos, después de todo cambiando de vida fue para bien ^^

**FIN**

**PERDON SI NO LES GUSTO EL FINAL YA ME ESTABA QUEMANDO LA CABEZA Y ME DISTRAJE UN POCO CON MI KINECT ^^**

**Kumi: presumida**

**Sandy: solo lo dices por que no te dejo jugar**

**Kumi: **

**Sandy: XD a y perdón si es corto no tenia mucho tiempo **

**Dejen reviews**


	11. epilogo

**Como vi que les gusto y gracias a la idea de Analice de poner un epilogo aquí esta ^^**

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que dos chicas de vidas completamente diferentes se habían conocido y que habían cambiado de vida, ambas casadas con dos gemelos pelinegros, ambas con dos lindos hijos, todos los sábados Shun y Alice con sus dos hijos hatzune y chiaki caminaban tranquilamente hasta que llegaban a los juegos, un día parecía la misma rutina pero se encontraron con una antigua amiga

Hatzune: mami por que esa señora se parece tanto a ti

Hatzune Kazami Gehabich una niña de 9 años de pelo negro con ojos ámbar dulce e inocente [ja la apariencia de Shun y el carácter de Alice]

Chiaki: si y por que es igual a ti papa

Chiaki Kazami Gehabich un infante de 10 años de pelo negro y ojos café serio y según su mejor amigo dru (que es hijo de dan y runo) el es amargado

Alice: no puede ser es Lena

La nombrada volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al igual que Alice, Lena se había casado con Akeboshi y había tenido dos hijos kaito y nodame

Nodame: mami quien es ella

Nodame Kazami Reynolds la pequeña de la familia con 9 años de edad de pelo negro y ojos café comelona o según su mejor amiga tifa (hija de Aerith) tragona XD

Kaito: si y por que papa se parece a ese señor

Kaito Kazami Reynolds un niño serio de 10 años de pelo anaranjado un poco oscuro que el de su madre y ojos color ámbar

Akeboshi: pues niños ellos son su tíos el es mi hermano

Todos los niños: QUEE

Alice: perdón por no haberles dicho antes

Hatzune: esta bien mami

Kaito: mhm

Lena: que pasa hijo

Kaito: que ella es muy bonita y la pensaba hacer mi novia

Todos (menos hatzune): EHHHHH

Kaito: que

Los mayores se rieron mientras los niños tenían cara de duda y hatzune seguía ruborizada

Shun: que tal si vamos a comer

Lena: ¿runo todavía tiene su restaurante?

Alice: pues si ser la dueña ahora, entonces si todavía lo tiene

Akeboshi: que esperamos

Shun: entonces vamos

Todos se dirigieron en dirección con runo y vieron a la peli azul de cajera y dan parado solo viendo a su esposa

Runo: CHICOS

Dan: que hacen aquí

De un momento salió un niño peli café de unos 10 con ojos verdes que respondía al nombre de dru

Dru: tío Shun tía Alice

Alice: aww que lindo se parece a ti y a dan de chiquitos

Dan: tengo una idea

Shun: vamos rápido antes de que muera de soledad

Dan: ¬¬

Lena: ya dale dila

Dan: invitemos a los demás hace tanto que no vemos a los demás

Alice: empecemos a marcarles

En unos momentos habían llegado todos sus amigos julie, Billy, Barón, Aerith, Ace, mirra, Sandy, Alan, Sakari, itachi, Arisu, ikuto, Shion, Sasuke, Azusa, gray, Ana, Edward, AL, sasori, BB, neji, konan y nagato

[Como soy un tantito floja no escribiré los nombres de los hijos así que imagínenselos jeje a y una cosa mas, después de que Lena y Alice hicieran el cambio otra vez Aerith se enamoro de Barón y Barón de ella]

Julie: kyaaaaaa todos junto otra vez pero con mas amigos

Alice: como extrañaba esto

Todos los niños se apartaron y fueron a jugar a quien sabe donde, mientras que los demás hablaban de sus vidas y esas cosas después de todo Alice había cambiado completamente de actitud tímida y Lena se hizo mas sensible el cambio después de mucho pensarlo fue una gran idea

**FIN**

**AL FIN YA LO ACABE XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Dejen reviews aa y miren este video, fue hecho con uno de mis juegos favoritos .com/watch?v=lJqYG010lR0 **


End file.
